What? I couldn't find my chair!
by lilJunebug
Summary: Miss Tonks! Jane said sternly. Are you aware that you’re breaking the rules? Hmmm? And what rule would that be, Jane? Tonks drawled. The rule against amorous displays while working…and…and sitting on werewolves! This is a romantic and funny RLNT


**Disclaimer: Remus Lupin is not my chair. If you wish to find him, please contact N. Tonks.**

Also this story takes place before my other story, I've always wanted a Remus for Christmas.

If you happened to pass by the Auror department of the Ministry of  
Magic, you'd see a rather odd sight in the office of one particular  
Metamorphmagus. The clumsy, inept witch herself was currently styling a new  
hairdo of shocking bubblegum pink set in short, high pigtails. Tonks  
popped a piece of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum into her mouth as she sat  
at her desk with her paperwork. However, instead of reclining in her   
comfy chair, the witch was sitting on top of Remus Lupin, who had taken  
residence in the place usually inhabited by her bottom. The former  
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked over Tonks' shoulder and  
whispered in her ear, making her giggle.   
Suddenly, a short witch with her black hair drawn back into a tight  
bun strode into Tonks' office without knocking and spotted the  
pink-haired Auror in Remus' lap. Seeing that she hadn't caught the other  
witch's attention, she uttered a curt "Hem hem!" Both Tonks and Remus turned  
as one to the newcomer, Tonks blowing a bluebell-colored bubble that   
floated around the office after leaving her lips. There was already a  
large collection of the same kind of bubbles floating around the office  
ceiling. The Auror immediately recognized her as Jane Gangreff, a very  
Umbridge-like person who believed the strict woman (Umbridge) to be her  
idol.   
"Miss Tonks!" Jane said sternly. "Are you aware that you're breaking  
the rules?"   
"Hmmm? And what rule would that be, Jane?" Tonks drawled.   
"The rule against amorous displays while working…and…and sitting on  
werewolves!" The witch punctuated the last word with a glare at Remus,  
who merely gave her a casual smile.   
"Hmmm…" Tonks thoughtfully tapped a finger on her chin. "I wasn't  
aware that rule even existed." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, well.   
It's probably somewhere in the Golden Book of Nonexistent Rules." At  
that last comment, Remus had to duck his head to hide his mirth.   
"Very funny," Jane scowled. "And in the meantime, you can start  
acting properly by getting off his lap!" She pointed at Remus. Tonks gave  
her a lazy smile.   
"What?" she said innocently. "I couldn't find my chair." She turned  
to Remus and started as if she'd only just become aware of his  
presence. "Oh, look Remus! You found it!" Tonks looked back at Jane  
grinning. "Wasn't that sweet of him, Jane?" Without waiting for a reply, she  
turned back to Remus and continued in a baby voice, "How could you say  
no to a face like that?"   
Jane rolled her eyes at Tonks' display of affection. The witch  
turned on her heel in disgust and left the office muttering darkly.   
Coincidentally, one of Tonks' bubbles floated down from the ceiling and landed  
squarely on her hair bun.  
"Honestly! The way those she goes on about that werewolf, I wouldn't  
be surprised if she married him come Christmas!"

**Authors Notes:**

**Please review. If you do review I might R&R some of your stories.**

**I would like to thank my betas the Procrastinator-starting2moro and ayatori nyanko 1213.**

**This story is my third story in my RLNT collection.**

**If you liked this one, go read the other two. Please.**

**Gangreff is just a made up name, if you or anybody you know has this name, I am not referring to you.**

**Please read my other stories and put my on your author alert because I will have more one-shots coming up soon. **

**Please read my other fanfictions on my friend's account. I did not have my own account at that time.**

**Author: First Star of Night**

**Stories: Private Matters & Lives of Sacrifice**

**They are on my favorites list.**


End file.
